Hold On To Me
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: "I can't tell what we'll be years from now. But right now, I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to spend them with you." / From recollecting memories, admitting feelings, or going on a first date, love is proven to be messy, awkward, even imperfect... but WORTH it. [collection of one-shots/drabbles] [canon pairings]
1. it's the beginning

**A/N** : Every chapter is named after the songs by **We the Kings**. I recommend listening to the band - they're amazing =)

Series of canon-pairings one-shots! Note that I will not update regularly. Struggling to continue the story _In the Shadows, In the Light_.

\- 01-18-16

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). Once again, the songs used are not mine. All rights reserved to **We the Kings**.

 **Update A/N** : Okay, so obviously I've been doing a great job of procrastinating. I'm done _ITSITL_ by the way. Slowly going to finish my stories. If you still remember this chapter btw, I just changed around the table of contents. Mostly I've written Solangelo one-shots, lol. I can't write Gruniper mainly because I might make them OOC.

\- 14-04/17

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 **Chapter One** : Heaven So Close (Percabeth)

 **Chapter Two** : Sad Song (Solangelo)

 **Chapter Three** : Stone Walls (Tratie)

 **Chapter Four** : From Here to Mars (Jasper)

 **Chapter Five** : Runaway (Percabeth)

 **Chapter Six** : Just Keep Breathing (Caleo)

 **Chapter Seven** : Art of War (Solangelo)

 **Chapter Eight** : Say You Like Me (Caleo)

 **Chapter Nine** : Find You There (Percabeth)

 **Chapter Ten** : See You In My Dreams (Tratie)

 **Chapter Eleven** : The Story Of Tonight (Jasper)

 **Chapter Twelve** : Skyway Avenue (Frazel)

 **Chapter Thirteen** : Phoenix Hearts (Solangelo)

 **Chapter Fourteen** : Say It Now (Tratie)

 **Chapter Fifteen** : I Feel Alive (Jasper)

 **Chapter Sixteen** : She (Frazel)

 **Chapter Seventeen** : Check Yes Juliet (?)

* * *

/ _"I never believed in love until I met you."_ /

/ _"I'll go through Tartarus and back just to be with you again."_ /

/ _"The most beautiful sight I have ever seen? Easy. It's you. And... yeah. Did I just make things awkward?"_ /

/ _"You are everything to me. I promise I won't leave you again."_ /

/ _"Could I ask you a question?... Do you like me? Like, I know I'm not good-looking or anything. So the question is kind of pointless. But, like, hypothetically speaking."_ /

/ _"I can't tell what we'll be years from now. But right now, I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to spend it with you."_ /

/ _"You're more than just foliage or shrubs. Err, sorry. I'm not good at being romantic. What I'm trying to say is that green is really your colour. As my Uncle Ferdinand used to say..."_ /


	2. 01 - beyond forever

**.: Heaven So Close :.**

 **LETTERS: Beyond Forever**

 _Percabeth_

* * *

"Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life."

Leo Buscaglia

* * *

 **AFTER TLO**

* * *

 **Dear Annabeth** ,

Still thinking about the kiss ;)

Sincerely,

Your Seaweed Brain

-.-.-.

 **Dear Seaweed Brain,**

I didn't know I had THAT much effect on you.

Love,

Annabeth

-.-.-.

 **Dear Annabeth,**

Of course I love you.

But if we're doing more deeper closings, I think I can beat you in the most romantic.

Love,

Your very awesome boyfriend

-.-.-.

 **Dear Seaweed Brain,**

Challenge accepted.

Keep On Loving,

Annabeth Chase

 _XOXO_

P.S. Your closing was not at all romantic.

-.-.-.

 **Dear Annabeth,**

I can be romantic if I want to.

Your Boyfriend,

Percy Jackson

P.S Why let the name 'Seaweed Brain' stick? How about Percy, Controller of the Sea?

-.-.-.

 **Dear Seaweed Brain,**

Your nickname is stuck forever.

I win this challenge.

Deal with it.

Keep On Loving,

Annabeth Chase

 _XOXO_

-.-.-.

 **Dear Wise Girl,**

We're not done yet.

Anyway, you might want to come over. I have a surprise.

I'm Always Here for You,

Seaweed Brain

P.S. I think the ending is better than yours. I win.

-.-.-.

 **Dear Seaweed Brain,**

I have to pay for stamps and mailing! Oh, well.

All My Love,

Annabeth

* * *

 **AFTER PERCY DISAPPEARS BECAUSE OF HERA**

* * *

 **Dear Seaweed Brain,**

Where are you?! I've been looking everywhere for you.

Grover is trying to contact you, and your mom is worried.

Are you okay?

See, this is why you need me.

If I find you, I hope you are handy with Riptide because I will kill you!

Never Stop Loving You,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

 **AFTER BoO**

* * *

 **Dear Annabeth Chase,**

I am writing with you sitting in front of me, oblivious.

So, I guess I'll just send this to you after one hour.

At least I don't have to mail this.

I Will Love You Forever,

Percy Jackson (A.K.A Seaweed Brain)

-.-.-.

 **Dear Percy,**

I was not oblivious!

Always Yours,

Annabeth Chase

P.S Forever isn't a long time

-.-.-

 **Dear Annabeth Jackson,**

Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to write that ;)

Anyway, do you want to look up _forever_ in a dictionary? How is it different from _always_?

And I thought _you_ were the wise one.

Never Letting You Go,

Percy Jackson

P.S. Get it? We fell into Tartarus and - never mind

* * *

 **THE LETTERS LAID FORGOTTEN, AFTER ANNABETH AND PERCY MARRY AT 21...**

* * *

 **PERCY DIES (THE DREADED DAY)**

 **... ANNABETH WRITES THREE DAYS AFTER**

* * *

 **Dear Seaweed Brain,**

I miss you. Everything about you.

Please wait for me.

Anyway, I think this is the last of the challenge...

You Make My Heart Complete,

Annabeth Jackson (A.K.A Wise Girl)


	3. 02 - in denial

**.: Sad Song :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: In Denial**

 _Solangelo_

* * *

"It's not denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept."

Bill Watterson

* * *

I don't know why Mondays are bad. Will convinced me that those days are dreadful, so I do expect disaster to strike. But nothing happened out of the ordinary...

Of course, Will can sometimes be paranoid. He's usually easy-going, but stubborn in some matters such as my health.

As I head out of my cabin, I make my way to the Dining Pavilion. I've been trying to go on time for eating breakfast, but my sleeping pattern shifted which worsened the nightmares. I don't know if there was a special way where you could have dreams prohibited, but it may be some sort of message.

Will greeted me with a smile, luring me to his table. "Good morning!"

"No, it's really not." I took a seat beside him, the food in front of me appearing by the nymphs.

"Being cynical will get you nowhere."

"Explain that to gods." I began to eat, while the son of Apollo flashed an amused look.

"I have to work at the infirmary now. Let me just say one thing, though - you like eggs sunny-side up?"

I honestly didn't know how that was hilarious, and I placed down my fork. We did a moment of eyes locking, with me glaring.

He eventually gave up. "You win this time. See you later, Death Boy." As he went to the infirmary, I noticed a couple of demigods at the table looking at me.

"You guys are dating, right?" One gushed.

"No -"

"Yeah right! You were totally sharing a moment!" Another interrupted.

"No, we... we're just friends," I said lamely.

The Aphrodite table nearby groaned. "That's what they all say!" One yelled.

"Mind your own business," Austin, a boy who I had met when I spent three days in the infirmary, said.

Suddenly, the Apollo and Aphrodite kids started to argue, while I gaped.

"It's our business! Our mom is the goddess of love!"

"Nico wasn't talking to you!"

"Your dad is horrible at poetry, even though he does poetry!"

"Your mom is so shallow, she carries a mirror all the time with her!"

Those insults were pretty bad, but that wasn't what made me upset.

"We're just friends!" I yelled once more. The already arguing demigods attracted attention, and Chiron had to come in, stomping his hoof.

"What is going on here?" the Centaur demanded.

"The Aphrodite cabin eavesdropped," one of the Apollo kids said, her face in a deep frown.

"You guys were _sooo_ loud," Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite, snapped. "Of course, _I'm_ not fighting like a little kid. But you Apollo people have big mouths."

Chiron gave a warning look. "I expect both cabins to keep the level of noise down. And Mr. di Angelo, why are you sitting at a different table? Your boyfriend Will is already gone."

At this point, I didn't even bother.


	4. 03 - first impressions

**.: Stone Walls :.**

 **FLASHBACK: First Impressions**

 _Tratie_

* * *

"There are certain types of memories that won't leave you alone."

* * *

She thought that she was ordinary, but to me, she was the prettiest girl I have ever met. I could remember the first thing she said to me, and maybe I am a lovesick idiot but I didn't know what to do around her. Usually I don't get shy - like, Conner and I have no trouble pranking or socializing. Not to brag or anything, but if you needed somebody to steal you something, we were the first people to call.

But there was a difference between Conner and I. Besides for age and height, he was more outgoing. Did I mention reckless? Yeah. Before I could have a chance to consider our pranks that might backfire, he was the one who already started working. Sometimes that's not so bad. Without him, I never could have had the courage to ask Katie Gardner out. But that's another story.

Now, if you haven't been at camp long enough let me tell you about Katie. As I mentioned at the beginning, she thought she was plain. That is totally untrue. She has brown hair and green eyes, and was really nice. There are some freckles across her face, which I thought was cute. She was also from the Demeter cabin.

Mostly when I think about the agriculture goddess, I thank her for creating the person that is Katie.

Since most people asked why in the Hades will I put chocolate Easter bunnies on the Demeter cabin's roof, that is a very good question.

* * *

It was sunny in Camp Half-Blood, lately. You know, because it was Summer.

Anyway, Katie was out in the fields, picking strawberries. She didn't acknowledge my presence yet. Maybe it was the fact that I was hiding behind a bush. Biting my tongue, I desperately tried to think of an excuse to talk to her.

 _Think, Travis!_ I went through a mental list. _No giving flowers - too obvious. But wait, maybe she'd like a laugh. I'll tell her a joke!_

I scrambled out of my hiding place, a nearby camper jumping when he saw me. He didn't say anything, thankfully.

"K-Katie?" I mumbled, inching behind her.

"Oh, hey, Travis." She didn't look up, which I was thankful for because I was red.

 _She knows my name_. _Holy Hera_ , I thought. Of course, I ruined the next moment by mumbling something like, "Wurh need any, uhm... erm, uhh some 'elp?"

She wiped her forehead, staring up at me curiously. "What?"

"Knock knock," I said stupidly.

"Who's there?"

"Apple."

"Apple who?"

"Uh... I don't really know." I shrugged.

She still laughed. Her laugh made me feel pretty happy, but I knew it was out of sympathy.

. . .

That night in my cabin, I went through all the apple jokes I could think of.

 _Knock, knock._

 _Who's there?_

 _Apple._

 _Apple who?_

 _Apple a day gets the doctor away!_

But that didn't really make any sense. It wasn't funny, either.

 _Knock, knock._

 _Who's there?_

 _Apple._

 _Apple who?_

 _Applejack from My Little Pony!_

But it might sound creepy that I could recite the names of the ponies. Sighing in disappointment, I closed my eyes. Maybe Katie could appreciate a joke with some intelligence behind it. It would be pretty funny if I pranked the Demeter cabin... the more I thought of it, the more it seemed like it was a good idea.

Yeah, I know that I was sleep-deprived or something. Luckily Katie didn't hold that much of a grudge. But it was pretty awkward to talk to her when her siblings gave me glares.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Deadly Huggles - LOL, Chiron is a definite Solangelo shipper.

thusualmeh - Haha, yeah. Thanks for reading the one-shot! Also, I did make a promise to myself that I will complete all my stories so now I'm doing it. Finally XD

WTFHHHHHHWT (guest) - don't know what you're talking about.

theusualmeh - :)

Pyre the Claw-hog - Hm...

Gia1802 - Thanks! :)

Hoping 4 a Dream - I think it was too late to update.

MikeyCliff - OMG if I can guess what this means... I think I can. You said _'Ryden'_. When somebody says that, I automatically think of Patd. So... Ryden! Hopefully you mean Ryan/Brendon. If not, oops. Sorry, I'm just a Ryden shipper.

I think awkward!Travis is kind of cute. Also kind of creepy. But yeah, that's pretty much it. I got the info from Wikia, so if any information is incorrect, please tell. Also note that I am horrible at jokes, puns, or comebacks. I think you saw that in this chapter. I will appreciate any apple jokes.

P.s - the song 'Stone Walls' does not fit the mood.


	5. 04 - under the stars

**.: From Here to Mars :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: Under the Stars**

 _Jasper_

* * *

"The dance is a poem of which each movement is a word."

Mata Hari

* * *

Piper McLean decided to teach her boyfriend, Jason, how to dance. It may have been a silly idea, but also a bit romantic. The thing was, the son of Jupiter had relaxed way more after the prophecy. He still had that glimmer of leader and seriousness, but chilled whenever hanging out with friends.

Since the couple went to Los Angeles with Piper's dad, spending time alone together was _amazing_. Going to restaurants, getting room service, and even meeting friendly acquaintances who were every bit as posh as celebrities.

There was a ballroom in the Hotel, which seemed like fate . . . or more likely, what usual expensive hotels contained. It also had a swimming pool, but Jason admitted that he didn't like the water that much.

So the couple put on their formal wear, headed to the ballroom, and immediately felt out of place. Most were elderly couples, slow dancing to the music playing. The lights were dim: a classic setting with people chattering or laughing, gazing adoringly in each other's eyes.

"Well?" Jason prompted gently, holding out one hand. "Shall we?"

Piper laughed, her stomach getting a tumbling feeling. _It's just us_ , she thought. This was a moment, added to the hundreds of others in which her wishes (admittedly, cliché, romantic dreams) that came true.

She accepted the outstretched hand, and they positioned themselves in front of each other. Her hands around Jason's neck, Piper felt elation soar through her. She could fall in love with the sky-blue eyes just as easily as she did before. Jason was _perfect_ in her mind - the Prince in every story, the one who rescued the maiden from a tower or battled the evil villain. But he was even better, because he was _real_.

"You can dance?" She asked.

Jason's eyes sparkled. "Mm hm. I won't tell you the painful and agonising days I had to practice."

"Why did you want to learn how to ballroom dance?"

"So I could dance with the prettiest person in the room."

Piper laughed quietly. They gave a kiss, which was pretty much better than dancing.

. . .

Later, Piper opened the doors to the balcony. The air was a cool breeze, which calmed her. Piper almost wondered if there will be any monsters jumping out unexpectedly. Everything was going her way, which was so surreal.

Looking up, she saw the stars were out. She remembered the very night where she and Jason sat on the roof and looked out at the sky.

One star caught her eye in particular. Even though she may have imagined it, it twinkled far brighter.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm having an "oh-no-did-I-seriously-just-write-this" moment. AKA cringing horribly. I _did_ write this and it sounds kind of unrealistic. Like, likening Jason to a prince. But _shhh_. Let them have a Cinderella moment. And maybe some hotels don't have balconies, but in this story, they do. Oh, and speaking of the stars, remember TTC?

Seriously, though. I want a boyfriend who's like Jason. Better yet, Percy or Leo. Where did all of these guys go? Wait, I know. They became fictional characters.


	6. 05 - percy's top 10 things

**A/N** : I congratulate to those who manage not to roll their eyes at the bad pun. This was going down the memory lane...

* * *

 **.: Runaway :.**

 **LIST: Top 5 Things Percy Loves**

 _Percabeth_

* * *

"Life is common among people who love each other is the ideal of happiness."

George Sand

* * *

If anybody ever asked Percy what he loved, he would have easily replied (although, perhaps not explaining in so much detail why).

You see, Percy was a simple guy.

He made decisions without thinking sometimes, and having his fatal flaw as loyalty resulted to getting into hot water 24/7.

Luckily, if you gave Percy enough time he could write the best dam answer.

. . .

 **5\. Pizza**

Percy and pizza go way back to when the son of Poseidon was five. It was the best food ever, and could totally classify as the four main food groups. Although he didn't really like pineapple on his slice. He sometimes argued that the tomato sauce was the vegetable _and_ fruit, although Paul wasn't so easy to convince.

 **4\. Camp Half-Blood**

The best place on earth. A second home. It survived for eons, got infiltrated, where the Giant battle was placed, and Percy almost died. Good times.

 **3\. Friends, Magical Powers, Brother, Pizza, Riptide, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack**

It was quite evident that Percy refused to separate these. He also thought it was worth mentioning pizza again. Surprisingly, the Pegasus was a pessimist. Percy wasn't exactly sure what it was with Blackjack and sugar in general. After all, the horse was pretty hyper enough as it was. Percy thought it was weird/awesome how his sword could turn into a pen. He wondered if the sword had other magical powers.

 **2\. His Mom, Paul, and Dad**

It was obvious that they loved him and he loved them.

However, Percy wasn't quite sure how to make it up to them for destroying the world by a nosebleed. He also wondered how he managed to get his driver's license. So many questions.

Although he never admitted it, he still secretly calls Paul Blofis 'Paul _Blowfish'_ , because why not?

 **1\. His Relationship with Annabeth**

Annabeth Chase was everything to Percy. They met at twelve years old, and stayed with each other up to seventeen, and hopefully beyond. It was clear that Percy would do anything for Annabeth. However, sometimes he would lose a bit of his IQ around the blonde. Which was pretty bad, considering he needed as much intelligence as he could get.


	7. 06 - where we go

**A/N** : I feel like I'm re-writing _Above the Clouds_ all over again...

* * *

 **.: Just Keep Breathing :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: Where We Go**

 _Caleo_

* * *

"If we never met, what would happen?"

* * *

Leo, in all seriousness, was completely awestruck. He half wondered if this was a dream, but nope, it was very real. He was on a dragon, with a hot girl behind him.

He was tempted to scream something, like they did in the movies when flying. However, he was afraid that he might lose concentration and plummet to their death. Still, it was a nice thought.

"Where are we going?" Calypso wondered.

"I think we should do a detour around the world. I mean, you have been missing some things. Did you know that JK Rowling created _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , a story that goes back to Newt and includes Grindewald?"

Calypso's eyes brightened. "Hermes has chatted to me about it, giving me... _spoilers_?" The word sounded foreign from her lips. "So what is this story about?"

"Well, there was the movie. Annabeth was squealing about it on her laptop. I think she loves the character Credence."

As they chatted away about random things, Leo never realised how happy he was. Travelling around the world was on his bucket list, and now he was doing it.

"You know, I used to be afraid of being alone. Not needed." Leo gave a quick glance back. He half wondered why he was opening up to a subject that he tried so hard to ignore. The reality sometimes hurt.

Calypso let silence sink in for a minute before speaking. "And I was afraid that I was stuck on the island. It took ages before you came along, and I am wondering how you managed to rescue me when nobody else could. I believe that it was fate."

"And a certain goddess," Leo added. "Which is another story I'll tell you later, but man was she frosty."

"I'm sure that you can tell me all about it."

"We have all the time in the world. Although don't take some stories seriously, 'cause I tend to exaggerate sometimes..."


	8. 07 - whenever you need me

**.: Art of War :.**

 **POEM: Whenever You Need Me**

 _Solangelo_

* * *

I think it's k-k-killing me inside,

The way you like to go and hide.

It's dark and cold and lonely

But maybe it's some sort of cover only.

I can't match the sorrow from your brown eyes,

How everyday you feed from everyone's lies.

It explains why you pull away from THEM.

Don't let THEM win.

Some of us can't visit the truth,

And that's what makes us so stupid.

We want to hear the right things, and pull away from the 'reality' of it.

They don't know. They don't care.

They treat us like a disease but they're the plague - tormenting and cursing.

... As if they know anything. What will their mothers say?

You're not misunderstood, at least not to me.

You're better than most, because you see...

That people do care; that you do belong.

You deserve all the good in the world.

You always told me to never leave you.

I will never, Nico di Angelo. I'm right here.

I try to understand, I solve every riddle.

Do you know what I'm worried about?

That I will hurt you even more.

I don't think I can be the hero; your hero at least.

I can't stand to see you cry, or give you anymore pain that you collect.

'Doctor', you say, 'You're Mr. Sunshine. You always say things will be okay.'

I'm sorry, but doctors make mistakes and the sun does fade.

I'm cheery, not cynical (that much). I think I rubbed off of you.

I wished we had one last talk. Or kiss.

Gods, I already miss you. But I'm still here in a way.

Death Boy? You'll never know how much I love you.

But know it's more than an infinity, which some may argue about its logic.

There was one lie when you actually believed me.

I'm already a bad liar, so maybe you just went along and agreed.

I said 'I love you' but now I realised that isn't true.

(Well, not fully anyway)

I love you...

More than you could ever know, with all of my heart, like if the world falls apart I'm the one saving you every single time.

I'm no superhero, but I'll be one.

Just for you.


	9. 08 - getting a clue

**A/N** : I swear I am not hating on Calypso, but let me just do this rant. So I was at this bookstore (we only have one where I live) and I saw the second book of _Trials of Apollo_. I just skimmed through it, but is it just me or does Calypso not really have a personality? I mean, she seems... off. And she sounds annoying. It's hard to appreciate Caleo when their relationship has no explanation. So the way I write Calypso's point of view, it will probably be ooc (though I'm trying not to do this).

Sorry, that's all I wanted to say... And again, I have **not read Trials of Apollo** mainly because I don't find any interest but oh well. Somebody brought this up to me, so just confirming once again.

Caleo728 (Guest) - Oh my goodness, thank you. Your review is legitimately making me smile. And how appropriate that you reviewed, because this is a Caleo chapter. Now, if you are a Calypso fan, pretend I did not say anything above.

* * *

 **.: Say You Like Me :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: Getting A Clue**

 _Caleo_

* * *

"Loneliness expresses the pain of being alone and solitude expresses the glory of being alone."

\- Paul Tillich

* * *

Leo felt miserable. Like, so down he couldn't even manage his usual smile. Everybody seemed to notice the son of Hephaestus' attitude, and asked what was wrong.

"It's all good," he said, but then felt embarrassed because everybody knew he was lying. His cabin siblings tried to pry out of Leo what the problem was.

"You can tell us," Nyssa said.

"I wanna know!" Harley demanded.

Only Jake understood that Leo wanted to be alone. "C'mon, guys, go fix engines or something."

Leo was grateful, giving a small grin.

Once the Hephaestus campers left, Jake glanced at Leo. "So do you mind telling me what's happening?" After seeing the glare, Jake put his hands up in surrender. "Worth a try."

Leo left for his reserved place at Bunker 9. At the moment, he wished that he never met Jason and Piper. Never was a demigod. Never met Calypso. He thought over the words that the Titaness gave to him, but no words could make Leo ignore the fact that she was basically dumping him.

"I think we should spend some time away from each other. You know, settle down."

That translated into: Let's forget about each other and meet new people.

But then again, they weren't exclusive. Leo should have expected this. After all, he was pretty much a scrawny 15-year old boy who had cool fire skills.

He never felt so worthless right now. If he just left, it wouldn't matter. Although people may have cared, he was only the third wheel.

* * *

 **A/N** : Holy Hera this could actually be for _Skies & Fire_... but anyways, guess not. Hm. Again, song does not fit the chapter.


	10. 09 - keeping shelter

**A/N** : My favourite song from _We The Kings_. Awesome.

This is also a AU one-shot. The tenses are probably mixed up, too, but I tried. I was thinking about the rainy day we had here in my city. Not that much, though. My favourite part of a rainy day is hearing the rain patter against the window.

* * *

 **.: Find You There :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: Keeping Shelter**

 _Percabeth_

* * *

"The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain."

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

Percy had no clue why he liked rainy days. Maybe because it looked beautiful or something, but that was kind of a pointless thought because sunny or snowy days could be beautiful.

However, it was on a certain day that he was not prepared for. After his last class of the day, which was Philosophy at a small building secluded behind the university, he trudged outside to find heavy downpour. He half-thought of calling one of his friends, but realised that they were on the trip way over to Barcelona. Far from New York. He had also wanted to join, but the fee was too expensive.

He also didn't bring his car; his mom dropped him off. Besides, Percy wasn't sure he could even drive safety on the slippery road. Deciding on taking the city transport bus, he half-ran half-walked to the bus station near the University. His shoes slapped against the pavement as he went. It almost felt thrilling, but that quickly went away when he stood shivering afterward. There was another person who seemed to have the same idea. However, she was prepared. She wore a raincoat and held an umbrella.

"Hey." Percy flashed a smile out of friendliness.

The girl looked up. "Hello."

Percy just stood there with a goofy smile on his face. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt so strange. The girl was pretty, with curly blonde hair and grey eyes - almost like the shade of the clouds. "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth." They shook hands. Wordlessly, Annabeth held the umbrella for both of them.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, uh, what classes are you taking at the University? Is it your first year?"

"I'm taking Psychology, Individualized Study in Architecture, Advanced Mathematical Methods, and Urban Design and Architectural Studies. It is my first year, but I'm kind of... ahead." Annabeth flushed a bit. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging."

"Nah, it's cool. I mean, wow. You're, like, really smart."

Annabeth laughed a little, and Percy felt his heart pace go faster. "Truth is, I am average but I study a lot to be the top of my class."

"Maybe you could tutor me sometime."

"Maybe."

Their conversation ended as the bus started to arrive. After a few moments, they went on. Percy followed Annabeth so they both stood together holding the yellow bar.

"I think I've heard of you. Annabeth Chase?" Percy said. The bus took of again, and Percy's grip tightened a bit.

"Is it good or bad?" Annabeth shook her head. "I guess it doesn't matter what other people think of me. But I am curious. What do they say?"

"That you're a genius." Percy saw Annabeth frown at that. "Um, that's a good thing?"

"The term 'genius' means 'exceptional intellectual or creative power or other natural ability'. I am definitely _not_ a genius."

Percy wondered if he made it awkward, so he changed to another topic. "Do you want to hang out sometime?"

Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I-I mean, like, just friends and stuff. Eat pizza. Hang out." Percy blabbered on, worried that Annabeth thought he was a total idiot.

The bus went to a stop.

"I need to go now," Annabeth said.

"Wait, you didn't answer."

"I can tell you are going to be quite persistent." Annabeth gave a teasing smile. "Okay. How about this weekend? We'll meet at the bus stop again."

"Great!" Percy grinned. He watched Annabeth leave, and as the bus lurched forward, he almost lost his balance.

All he could think about was the person he just met.


	11. 10 - travis' joke book of failure

**A/N** : There's a reason why I added Tratie. Not only did the fandom create it, which was cool, but I read a really good fanfic - "Flaws" by xhiddendreamx

* * *

 **.: See You In My Dreams :.**

 **JOKES: Travis' Joke Book of Failure**

 _Tratie_

* * *

"I don't mind making jokes, but I don't want to look like one."

Marilyn Monroe

* * *

"Knock knock?" Travis Stoll asked excitedly to Katie Gardner one day.

The daughter of Demeter just exited her cabin, and immediately saw Travis walk towards her. Secretly, she felt herself feel happy that Travis wanted to see her. She was pretty boring. "Who's there?"

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?"

"Never mind, it's pointless."

Katie laughed politely.

Travis seemed to read her reaction, and wore a sad look. "Okay, that one was bad. Let me try another one. Knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Europe."

"Europe who?"

Travis started cackling, and in between laughs, choked out, "No, you're a poo!"

It took her a moment to get it. Katie crossed her arms. "That one wasn't very funny."

"Last one, I promise." Travis took a breath. "So. Knock knock."

"Are these all going to be 'knock knock' jokes. Okay, who's there?"

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"No, stupid, cows go moo."

Katie tried to keep her calm, but was bothered by being called 'stupid'. Although she usually ignored names that hurt, hearing it from Travis stung way too much. "That's nice. Excuse me, I have to go now."

"Wait, are you angry?"

"Why would I be?" Katie could actually hear her voice become icy.

Travis gave his most innocent look ever. The one that made Katie's heart melt.

"I just... I don't like being called stupid," Katie said. She hid her face; she was over-reacting.

"That was a part of the joke," Travis explained quickly. "I'm really sorry - gods, I mean, you're perfect. You're smart, Katie. I'm the stupid one."

"No, you're not stupid. But sometimes you are." Katie looked up slowly. "We all have our stupid moments."

"Ugh, I'm so bad at telling jokes."

Katie admitted that was true, but instead patted Travis' arm.

Their eyes met for a couple of seconds, and Travis broke it with a blush forming across up his face.

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay, I'm actually close to finishing this story! The underlined is what I already wrote, so I'm getting there (updated 2017-06-15). Thank you so much for reading this story.

P.s - This was a part of my outline but things might change in the future.

. . .

 **Chapter One** : Heaven So Close (Percabeth) / letters [beyond forever]

 **Chapter Two:** Sad Song (Solangelo) / one-shot [in denial]

 **Chapter Three** : Stone Walls (Tratie) / flashback [first impressions]

 **Chapter Four:** From Here to Mars (Jasper) / one-shot [under the stars]

 **Chapter Five** : Runaway (Percabeth) / one-shot [percy's top 10 things]

 **Chapter Six** : Just Keep Breathing (Caleo) [where we go]

 **Chapter Seven** : Art of War (Solangelo) / poem [whenever you need me]

 **Chapter Eight** : Say You Like Me (Caleo) / one-shot [getting a clue]

 **Chapter Nine** : Find You There (Percabeth) / one-shot [keeping shelter]

 **Chapter Ten** : See You In My Dreams (Tratie) / jokes [travis' joke book of failure]

 **Chapter Eleven** : Story of Tonight (Jasper) / dialogue [your secret is worse than mine]

 **Chapter Twelve** : Skyway Avenue (Frazel) / thoughts [we spent our time well]

 **Chapter Thirteen** : Phoenix Hearts (Solangelo) one-shot ["i love you"]

 **Chapter Fourteen** : Say It Now (Tratie) / one-shot [pretty or beautiful]

 **Chapter Fifteen** : I Feel Alive (Jasper) / one-shot [look at where we are]

 **Chapter Sixteen** : She (Frazel) / one-shot [everything matters at this moment]

 **Chapter Seventeen** : Check Yes Juliet (multi pairings) [proposals!]


	12. 11 - your secret is worse than mine

**A/N** : This story touches on a sensitive subject. Please, if you are going through anything like this, tell somebody. Thank you.

And yes, I am aware that "Story of Tonight" was from the Hamilton Musical Play but _We The Kings_ did a cover of the song, so it's cool.

* * *

 **.: The Story of Tonight :.**

 **DIALOGUE / DRABBLE: Your Secret Is Worse Than Mine**

 _Jasper_

* * *

"Bad things happen all the time, so does it matter if I'm one of the million hurting?"

* * *

"Piper -"

"No, please. Just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry. But I swear I didn't mean it. I mean... I'm not myself." _The pair of blue eyes look so innocent and almost reminds Piper of when they acted so naïve and young together_.

"I don't like it when you drink. I can't always be there for you."

"Pipes, please stay with me."

 _Piper can't help but flinch when the hand grasps her arm_. "Okay."

"I love you. I won't hurt you again."

 _And Piper accepts her boyfriend's words, once again - because no matter how many times he 'accidentally' hits her, she loves him too much to let go_.


	13. 12 - we spent our time well

**A/N** : Hey, it's finally Frazel.

* * *

 **.: Skyway Avenue :.**

 **THOUGHTS / NO DIALOGUE: We Spent Our Time Well**

 _Frazel_

* * *

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

Norman Cousins

* * *

Frank Zhang loved Hazel Levesque. It was clear by the way she looked back at him, that she liked him, too.

They both were the type of couple that never displayed affection openly, but cuddling was definitely their thing.

Frank loved the way that Hazel smelled like cinnamon.

Hazel loved the way that Frank acted so adorably awkward but when out of his shell was a motivational leader.

As the years passed by, they expected that they would somehow break up.

Yet they still loved each other, and were never bored with each other's company. Maybe because they appreciated the small things, and went with the flow.

In fact, Frank suspected that if they had ever broke up there wouldn't be any drama. Probably a mutual agreement or something.

In truth, they were the rarest of couples. Most relationships were built on lies, but they didn't lie. Well, at least this is what the son of Mars assumed.

Frank started to wonder if he kept anything from Hazel. Or if she kept anything from him.

But that didn't matter. At least, not at this moment.

Frank held Hazel's hand. It felt cold. Strange to touch.

He remembered them being like this a while ago, too. In the hospital. Him holding her hand.

Hazel Levesque was one of the bravest and nicest person Frank ever met. She was diagnosed with leukemia, and battled against it for a few years.

Frank felt like crying but didn't know if it was okay. He could feel death from holding Hazel's hand. It made him hollow almost; empty inside.

The numbness weighed heavy in his heart.

Frank heard the heart monitor signal no more heartbeat. He ignored the pity look given by the nurse. When he went outside, he met with a young man dressed in black attire. Wordlessly, they exchanged a quick hug.

Nico looked like he was crying.

Frank wondered why the good ones never made it.

Days after that, the numbness grew so much inside of Frank that it felt like a struggle to get through life. He rarely showed his emotions. It hurt to smile, and pretend that everything was normal again.

 _Hazel_... he thought. They never got married, not yet. They thought they had more time.

 _I wish I could be with you_. Frank felt tears blur his eyes. _I miss your smile. Your laugh. Gods, everything. The way you're always there for me, the way you said that everything was okay when I was stressed or angry. You put up with me at my worst._

There was a way that Frank could be with Hazel again. He thought about - many times. But Hazel wouldn't want that.

It hurt to see another day. It hurt to live in pain, never seeing the person he loved the most. As Frank got older, he wondered if Hazel chose rebirth or settled in Elysium. He wondered if, while he was old, Hazel would be younger.

Eventually when Frank died, in his sleep - the best possible painless way - he could see the three people judging where he would be sent. At last, Frank was sent to Elysium.

He smiled the first time in years. As he waited to see Hazel, he recognised no one.

Hazel wasn't there.


	14. 13 - i love you

**A/N** : Truthfully, I wrote some one-shots ahead of others. It's difficult for me to write Frazel and Caleo though, yikes.

* * *

 **.: Phoenix Hearts :.**

 **DRABBLE: "I Love You"**

 _Solangelo_

* * *

"I love you the more in that I believe you had liked me for my own sake and for nothing else."

John Keats

* * *

"How to you say 'I love you' in Italian?" Will asked with curiosity.

The sons of Hades and Apollo were sitting at the Apollo cabin table. Dinner was the noisiest time for meals, so everyone had a chance to talk about anything out of earshot.

" _Ti amo_ ," Nico replied absentmindedly.

"So, like... the letter 't' and 'emo'?"

" _Ti amo_ ," Nico said more forcefully. "Not 'emo'."

"But, then how do you pronounce it?"

"Ti. Amo." Nico gave a Look. "Are you doing this just to annoy me?"

Will laughed. "Guilty. I just love hearing you say 'I love you' in Italian."

"Oh. Well, then... _Ti amo_ , Will."

They shared a kiss, not noticing demigods listening to Nico di Angelo saying 'I love you' to Will Solace four times.


	15. 14 - asking the girl

**.: Say It Now :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: Pretty or Beautiful**

 _Tratie_

* * *

"The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides."

Audrey Hepburn

* * *

Travis Stoll had it all planned out. He would act casual, use his charm and wit - and ask his crush out. Unfortunately, he acted the complete opposite he wanted. It wasn't really his fault. Katie made him feel, well, awkward and shy.

Connor wasn't helpful, either; he would be the person on the sidelines laughing at the misfortune. It was like a sibling's role or something.

"Okay," Travis whispered to himself, spotting Katie walk out of the Demeter cabin. "You got this." As usual, Katie looked perfect. Her brown hair gleamed in the sun, a gentle smile placed across her lips. He felt like he was falling all over again. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

She glanced over at him curiously. Travis flushed and quickly looked away. "Hey, Travis."

"H-Hi?" Travis mumbled. _No, wait!_ he silently screamed. _Act calm._

"It's a nice weather, isn't it? I was thinking of going to the strawberry fields."

Travis expected this answer. Not that he was, _ahem_ , stalking or anything - but he knew that Katie always went to the fields.

"You're welcome to join."

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

They silently walked their way to the destination.

The sun faced their direction, and Travis squinted his eyes. "Man, it's hot."

"Should've brought a cap," Katie teased.

Travis smiled, but it looked awkward.

"We made it, though!" Katie gave a sigh of content. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

Katie laughed, assuming it was a joke or something. "I'm not pretty."

"No, you're beautiful."

"Aren't those the same thing? 'Pretty' and 'beautiful'?"

Travis shrugged. "'Pretty' doesn't sound so heart-felt."

They spent a silent moment mulling over his words.

Later that day, Travis stole a dictionary from the Athena cabin and looked up the definitions.

 _pretty: attractive in a delicate way without being truly beautiful or handsome._

 _beautiful: pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically._

He had absolutely no clue what each meant. But he had a feeling that 'beautiful' was a better sense of word. So he told Katie the next day, and then asked her out.

And, for some reason, Katie Gardner said yes.


	16. 15 - look at where we are now

**a/n** : Jasper AU

* * *

 **.: I Feel Alive :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: Look At Where We Are**

 _Jasper_

* * *

"All roads indeed lead to Rome, but theirs also is a more mystical destination, some bourne of which  
no traveller knows the name, some city, they all seem to hint, even more eternal."

Richard Le Gallienne

* * *

I've battled plenty of monsters in my life, but this was the hardest one I've fought.

It was really confusing, and I frowned in concentration, growling in frustration when I was running out of stamina.

"Go around the monster!" Piper shouted.

"I am!"

It was too late, though. I died.

"My turn," Piper said, grabbing the game controller from my hand.

"Ugh, I hate those lizard thing-y's." They wield clubs and jumped around you, which was totally unfair because you couldn't predict your next move. "We should watch a movie," I said, staring at the screen. Piper's avatar was doing well.

"Watching the master," Piper teased.

I laughed. "Hey! You played this a hundred times."

"And you attempted this hundreds of times. Besides, it's not my fault I have nothing else to do on Saturdays." Once Piper won, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Congratulations, babe." I kissed her lips.

She smiled, and set the gaming console down on the coffee table. "Movie?"

" _Cabin in the Woods_." I saw her roll her eyes. "Uh, I mean _Titanic_?"

"So this is our anniversary of dating for two years: playing on a PS4 and watching movies?"

"Of course. And I even bought your favourite ice cream." Her eyes lightened up. I loved seeing her reaction - she looked so happy. I could already imagine her eyes sparking, and lips curved in a smile when I propose to her. Although we're eighteen, I knew that our future was with each other. I hope so.

Piper McLean was the most beautiful person I ever met. She always took my breath away, with her knowledge about so many things in the world - actually experiencing it. She helped stand up to those who needed it, and was determined on playing her role in the world. She mattered so much to me, and when I had bought the ring earlier this week, hidden in the closet, I couldn't help but wonder what she'll say.

Even though Piper may not say it out loud, she was totally a romantic. I didn't want the cliché proposal in a restaurant, or even at the first place we went on a date. It had to be perfect.

"Which place do you think is the most perfect?" I asked.

Piper bit her lip, resting on the couch with me. "The perfect place? Well, maybe this house. It honestly won't matter, as long as I'm with you." She said this matter-of fact, not trying to be romantic but stating the truth.

"You're perfect," I said.

"I'm not. Nobody is."

"But to me you are. Not that type of perfect, like all plastic, but so real perfect."

"There's no such thing."

"Yes there is." I place a kiss on top of her head, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "My version of perfect is a person who looks out for others, is pretty and kind, smart and independent."

"That could be anyone."

"It could only be you." I didn't know why Piper was so self-conscious. She didn't realise how beautiful she was; inside or out.

Piper curled on her side, resting her head on my shoulder. We didn't talk for the rest of the movie, and I was afraid I messed up or something. But once the credits started rolling down the screen, she looked up at me.

"Would it be corny if I say 'I love you'?"

"Not at all. I think people don't say it enough."

She laughed before our lips met.

 _I love you._


	17. 16 - everything matters at this moment

**A/N:** We're getting there. Happy Canada's Day to fellow Canadians! #150Canada

Randomness / Totally Off Topic: I listened to 'Crawling Back to You' by Daughtry while writing this.

* * *

 **.: She :.**

 **ONE-SHOT: Everything Matters At This Moment**

 _Frazel_

* * *

In all complete honesty, Frank did not like tea. It tasted too plain and without much flavour. However, he found himself buying a cup everyday from a tiny place at the end of his block. The reason was because of a girl.

And, well, Frank wouldn't call it love at first sight but it was something pretty close. He always thought that Hazel Levesque was pretty, with her cinnamon hair, dark complexion, and shy yet welcoming smile. He only realised his crush after Hazel asked if she could borrow a pen.

These events and information bring us to the scene in which Frank visited the café (well, the closest word for it is a café - maybe a tea restaurant/shop?) once again.

Hazel gave her usual smile, and everyday Frank saw her, he swore she kept making him even more flustered than usual. "Hello, would you like a cup of Earl Grey tea?" she asked.

Frank nodded his head wordlessly. Hazel gave him his order; one she already prepared. "I should bring you tea for your school lunch," Hazel joked.

"Ha ha, yeah," the Chinese-Canadian replied nervously. He pretended to sip.

"Careful, you might burn your mouth," Hazel warned.

They both looked at each other awkwardly.

One of Hazel's co-workers, Reyna, was watching them with an amused grin. "I swear, you two keep doing this everyday. Hazel, just ask for his number already!"

The shy classmates flushed.

"Uhm, is that okay?" Hazel asked. "Could I have your number? Please?"

"Y-Yeah. Uh." Frank almost forgot his phone number, but managed to share it. "So, uh bye? See you later. I mean talk! I'll call you. Or text. Whichever you prefer."

"Anything's fine." Again, there was that awkward moment.

Reyna rolled her eyes. _Any idiot would know that they both like each other_ , she thought. "Cutting into this lovely moment," she said, "we still have customers."

"Right!" Frank yelped. "Sorry. See you later! I mean call. Or text! Whichever one."

"I'll be waiting. Uhm, I mean, not like creepy or anything. See you later. I mean listen? For the call, I mean. Or whatever."


	18. 17 - this is the demigod-style way

**A/N** : La fin! Merci tout le monde. Vous êtes tous génial. Excusez-moi si mon français est horrible. Je ne parle pas français (ou écrire) plus. Si vous parlez français, aidez-vous s'il vous plait. Merci.

Can't believe this story is finished! It only took a few months... well, a year. But seriously, this is probably one of the few stories I've written that are based on Percy Jackson canon-ships. Mostly I write about Solangelo, haha. Speaking of which... I am 99.9% sure that I should continue a Solangelo story. It was written in January 2016. Back from hiatus because I'm continuing it. So please check it out if you're interested. It's called "Prom" (I know, very original of me). Contemplating on a title change.

Sorry for spamming you with all the story updates, but I swear that you won't hear from me for awhile (: Thank you for favouriting, following, reviewing, and reading. Also their middle names are just created randomly, so... yeah I do apologise if it's cringey. Also, I wish a hidden happy birthday message to lrh, and late birthday to afi. Awesome dudes, who will never see this 'cause they don't know my existence and most likely don't read pjo fanfiction.

p.s - backwards smiley (anybody get this reference?!)

* * *

 **.: Check Yes Juliet :.**

 **PROPOSALS: This Is The Demigod-Style Way**

 _Multi-pairings  
_

* * *

. . .

i. Tratie

As usual, I found Katie at the strawberry fields. We both were eighteen, and one of the oldest demigods here. Although at this age most people considered marriage to be too young, I was certain that I wanted to be with Katie forever.

I tapped her shoulder, and she spun around, giving me a smile. We've been dating for two years, although a month we broke up but went back together thanks to hers and my cabin. I lowered myself on one knee, and revealed the tiny box I've been keeping for these past two months.

Katie gasped, staring at me.

"Katie Aster Gardner, we've known each other for a pretty long time. Mostly we met over pranks my cabin did. You pretty much disliked me at first sight, even though I fell for you at first sight. There's no one else that compares to you - you're funny, beautiful, kind, and understand me. You're, like, the _awesomest_ person I've ever met. I could think of no other girl who'd tell me jokes, do pranks with me on my brother, or suffer through my random thoughts of the day. So... Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Katie started to cry, and I slid the ring on her finger before standing up, giving her a hug. "Gods, Travis, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Garden Girl."

. . .

ii. Percabeth

It was dinnertime in the Dining Pavilion. All demigods, satyrs, and the like gathered in the room. However, on this particular night, something was about to be said.

When the offerings were finished, Percy Jackson stood on top of his table, causing a few half-bloods to gasp at the undignified matter. "Hi, some of you I met. Some of you I haven't. I've attended this camp for about six years now. I'm glad that I got a chance to visit this place right now - it's like a second home to me. And, it's nothing like New Rome, that's for sure."

A few chuckles ran out.

"But the reason why I am calling your attention, probably wasting your time, is I want to talk to Annabeth. I know, I know what you're thinking - couldn't you do that privately? But I feel like I won't get that rejected with you guys watching."

The Aphrodite table immediately starting gasping, catching on.

"So, Annabeth. We've known each other for nine years now. Wow, that's a lot."

No one dared to interrupt the moment, but Dionysus rolled his eyes, secretly awaiting for the question to be asked. Annabeth was smiling, as her siblings shot knowing looks.

"I could list a thousand things I couldn't do without you -"

"Which includes battle strategy, making food, packing," Annabeth teased.

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturally. "Adding to my proposal..."

The camp laughed.

The son of Poseidon grew serious, though, his sea-green eyes fixated on Annabeth. "You always have my back, Wise Girl. We fell through Tartarus together, we got out together. I love you so much. Without you, I'm just a dumb idiot. And with you, I'm a dumb idiot with a girlfriend. Would you... like to marry me?"

"Percy... of course." Annabeth and Percy shared a kiss. "But let me correct you. You're a dumb idiot with a soon-to-be wife."

. . .

iii. Jasper

It was planned out, but pretty predictable. Jason had a hot air balloon arranged for him and Piper. They both were twenty-five, in love, and living in Rome.

"It's so beautiful," Piper sighed, looking at the view.

They could see the architecture, which was styled with Annabeth Chase's help, and colour that looked so vivid and matched. Rome was the most enchanting place, in Jason's opinion.

Jason smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Piper, I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

Jason took a box out from his pockets, and went on one knee.

Piper smirked. "Jason! I knew there was a reason behind all of this."

"You know me so well." Jason's eyes crinkled as he prepared his speech. "Piper McLean... Piper Helen McLean..."

"Yes?"

"We met each other by fate. Seriously. It wasn't by accident, or coincidence. Although I woke up with no memory, I felt like I connected with you the first time we met. Gods, you are so beautiful. You're one of a kind, brave and caring - irreplaceable. I was wondering if you could marry me. I mean, will you marry me?"

"You seriously didn't have to ask," Piper laughed, "but of course."

They shared a kiss.

. . .

iv. Frazel

"You got this," the Chinese-Canadian said to himself. He sat in his room, muttering to himself. "Hazel Marie Levesque, can you - no, that's too weird. Hazel Levesque, will you do me the honour of - _ugh_ , 'honour'..."

"Frank? We're leaving soon," Hazel called, knowing on the door outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Frank hastily grabbed his sword and raced out.

They were on a mission to kill a monster who was terrorizing a nearby place. It caused a lot of commotion, especially towards mortals, so the demigods were getting on top of the issue.

As they walked to the battlefield, Frank wrung his hands. "Hazel, could I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

Frank took a breath. "Willyoumarryme? I mean, I have no ring at the moment, but I could get one - I just love you so much. Uh, so, yeah. I mean, it's okay if you don't agree but -"

" _Frank_." Hazel laughed. "That was the worst proposal ever. We're off to kill a monster."

"Oh." Frank looked crestfallen.

Hazel tackled her boyfriend into a hug. "But yes, I will marry you."

. . .

v. Caleo

Currently, the couple were sitting by the campfire. They made sure not to stay out too late, since they didn't want to get dish-washing duty.

It was alone in the amphitheatre. Leo didn't feel at all lonely - not when Calypso was by him. They stared at the fire silently, the comfortableness of just sitting and thinking relaxing both of them.

When the fire crackled, almost memerising, Leo snpped his head up. "Calypso?"

"Mm hm?" Calypso noticed that the son of Hephaestus wore a nervous look. It surprised her - usually Leo would look cheerful and grinning. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. But I was wondering. Will you marry me?"

The question caught Calypso off guard. Leo was only nineteen, and it seemed too young and reckless. But then looking over how long they've been together, how they already evolved into having complete trust in each other... "No."

"Oh..." Leo felt his heart break. "I mean... yeah. Sorry. This was bad timing. I mean, we don't even know if -"

"Leo, I'm just kidding!" Calypso hugged her boyfriend. "Of course I will."

Leo blushed, and gave Calypso the ring. "I made it. It's not that good, but -"

"It's beautiful. I love it." The former Titaness placed the ring on. The ring was made of celestial bronze, and attached to it, instead of diamonds or words, was a small figurine of a dragon.

 _It was perfect_.

. . .

vi. Solangelo

It was totally on the moment of despair - not in the right mind. In fact, if Nico replayed it all over in his head, they acted kind of crazy. He wouldn't want to have it any other way.

That day, it was sunny. There were even birds chirping, but Nico thought that it had looked too nice. He knew something bad was going to happen. After all, he was pretty much a pessimist. He wished he wasn't right. His boyfriend for six years had went on a mission for a few months; something about a group of hydras breeding or whatever near caves. Anyway, they needed as many medics as possible, so Will was sent.

As Nico waited, knowing that he'd see Will soon (the message sent last week clarified that it was that day), Nico stood near the borders impatiently. They moved to Rome, where Will started to work at the infirmary. Nico himself trained with other demigods as well as started a job at the armoury.

Currently Nico stared at a statue of a guy - _Anaxagoras_ , he remembered Annabeth mentioning the dude - and suddenly heard his name being called.

"Nico!" Hazel raced toward him, pulling in for a hug.

Nico accepted it; he felt more at ease with touching now than previous years. "Did you see Will?"

Hazel had started to tear up. Nico felt anxiety starting to rile up. "Hazel? Is he okay?"

"W-Will got really hurt, Nico."

Nico had let the words sink in before he felt himself crumble. Through tears, Hazel had comforted him, and once Nico finally saw Will unconscious, the reality made his stomach sink.

On the first night, Nico had stayed by Will's bed. He'd sat uncomfortably on a chair beside the blond, and fell asleep. As the nights passed, every time Nico stayed. Demigods were greatly concerned because the son of Hades wasn't getting enough sleep. The only thing left was pretty much hope and faith. Nico almost had given up, but remembered what Will told him.

 _If everything seems lost, don't lose hope. Because there's a way out - don't think it's impossible._

So eventually at one point, in the middle of night, Nico felt a hand squeezed around his own. Nico looked curiously, and saw Will's mouth move, yet the words were inaudible. "Will -" Nico had started to say.

"Nico," Will mumbled. His eyes had flickered, a moment meeting concerned brown eyes. "Marry me?"


End file.
